Golden Age Striker
Personality Always upbeat, Adam is the heart and soul of any party or gathering. He was the most popular kid at school, however was seemingly oblivious to this fact, instead getting on with his own life. Despite constantly training and studying, he always has time for his friends if they need him, going so far as to neglect his own duties and needs to help them out. Typical jock meets typical nerd to create the perfect human being. It's annoying how nice he is, and more importantly: how good he is at everything, without even trying. Still, he doesn't show off, and doesn't consider himself better than anyone else, ever. The thought doesn't even enter his mind. Backstory Nice parents, stable home life. Good, genuine friends, that he hung out with during every waking moment. He was very close to his grandfather, who sadly passed away when he was sixteen, after a violent villain attack on his care home, killing him and injuring twenty four others. He was distraught, but got through it. Decided to enroll to become a hero, to prevent any further wrongdoing from happening to an innocent. He knew how idealistic and ridiculous he sounded, but he just couldn't sit by and watch as people got hurt, when he could be doing something about it. Graduated top of his class at the Hero Academy, acing every class except for computer science, which he bombed. It was a tough few weeks after that. Fresh faced Pro Hero who just got his license, still a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eyes. Not yet worn out by the monotony of life, still hangs out with his friends in his free time and lives life to the fullest. Resources - Motorbike, because he's a chad - A Stetson, because Stetsons are cool - Apartment in the suburbs Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Adam specialises in hand-to-hand combat and kickboxing, however is completely outclassed in mid to long range fights. Avid sailor and watersports enthusiast, as well as a strong swimmer. Really good at football, and rugby, and soccer. Is computer literate, but he wouldn't class himself as a hacker by any means. Idolises computer nerds. Quirk Adrenaline Boost. He can release a burst of adrenaline into his system at will, which reacts differently to his unique physiology compared to a typical reaction. One turn activation. Effect lasts for 9 turns, with a 3 turn cooldown. May be deactivated at any point. If the quirk is deactivated with more than half of the total duration left, the cooldown is reduced by one turn. It enhances the strength of his skin, giving him 10kN natural resistance, as well as increasing the strength of all of his muscles, giving him 15kN punch strength and 20kN kick strength. He can run at up to 40mph, and jump up to 4 metres high and 8 metres across Focused Surge (C Rank): Adam has the ability to instantly channel his adrenaline to only one part of the body, increasing the strength of the effect, but only in that area. No standard abilities are in effect while this is in use. This ability is still tied to the base quirk duration rules. He may use this once per base quirk activation. When this ability ends, he will revert to his base quirk instantly (if he has duration left). This would cause one of these effects to occur for up to 2 turns: - 15kN nat resist in one section of his body (chest/arm/head/back etc.) - 25kN punch strength in one arm - 60mph run speed, 6 metres high 12 metres across jump - 27kN kick strength When his quirk is active, there is a slight glow around him, and his hair stands up slightly. When Adrenaline Surge is active, the part of him that he is directing the adrenaline to glows ever so slightly brighter than the rest of him. Example He activates his quirk, and runs really fast. He punches some idiot. Turns out that idiot has more natural resistance than his fist has damage. So, (the absolute sesh monster that he is) he activates Adrenaline Surge and beats the natural resistance right out of him. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes